The Birds and The Bees
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: After noticing her son's odd behavior and putting clues together, Droosha convinces Boxter to give Guy 'the talk'. rating to be safe...tho i think it might be much


**HELLO SHEZOW FANS. So i read in the wiki that apparently today is the birthday on Guy and Kelly...so i decided to have some fun with the twins. it didn't help that i'm stuffed full of carrot cake (my one true weakness) since today is also my brother's birthday. So here you go and Happy birthday to my fav set of twins in TV to date**

Parenting isn't easy, and it isn't any better if you're raising twins. During his life Boxter had learned how to deduct his children's behavior with ease, what made then react and how would they respond to certain situations. However as his schedule got heavier with the years, he barely got to see them. Sometimes what he thought he knew gave a drastic change, just like Kelly who once had been the adventurous of the duo became more calm and organized; or Guy who suddenly burst saying he wanted to be a detective when he grew up, when he had never shown any sort of interest for that line of work.

Boxter however depended now on the vigilante eye of his wife, Droosha. He would ask her questions as they both headed to bed and sometimes they'd spend several hours talking and catching up before cuddling and going to sleep.

She constantly told him that everything that was going on was fine and that; _that is the way humans worked, they changed and chose new and different paths_. Boxter believed her when she said that. She always knew what was right, that's why he married her. Droosha had that talent when it came to managing their children. So Boxter never over thought what or how things had happed until that one night while both were cuddled under the covers and he was playing with her hair.

"Boxter," she whispered to his chest.

"Mhm," he said running his fingers through her hair.

"I've been thinking," she continued, this time spinning circles on his chest. "Perhaps it's time you and Guy have the talk."

Boxter stilled his hand to her hair, "What makes you say that?"

Droosha moved to face him, her eyes making contact with his, "I've noticed he arrives home later than usual. Most of the time he seems exhausted and…"

"Well that's perhaps all those sports he does," said Boxter trying to make sense to her words.

However Droosha shook her head, "I thought so too, until I smelled perfume in his room."

"Kelly's?"

"He had lipstick on his clothes when he made it home the other day!" said Droosha before sighing. "I'm sorry, I'm just concerned. You know how I used to be back in the day…"

Boxter smiled at the memories, that were all but pleasant when they happen but now where his fondest memories.

"And I know the kids are different, but it would make me feel safer just to know that they are taking care of themselves. At least if we tell them and get them ready they won't get any disease or worse."

Boxter pulled Droosha a top of him to get a better view of her, "Wouldn't it be better to…you know just tell them not to do it?"

Droosha glared at Boxter, "Because that worked so well with you and that girl you were dating."

Boxter blushed deeply, "Nothing happened!"

"But it almost did," replied Droosha. "Boxter, sex is a natural reaction of the body. I just want them to be safe. I don't want them running around and getting pregnant or something."

Boxter froze thinking on his little girl pregnant with a bastard's kid. His fist clenched but Droosha pressed her lips to his.

"Kelly knows better Boxter," whispered Droosha to his lips.

Boxter relaxed.

"The talk is something that you can't avoid forever Boxter. He'll either learn from you or the internet or Maz…how about that weird José kid down the street…"

Boxter sighed, "Fine. I'll talk to Guy."

Droosha smiled at him which made Boxter shake his head. How had he managed to land the only woman in the world that could sway his mind with such ease? He had no idea. However, watching her smile always made his heart swell. He liked to think he was the only man capable of bringing that smile to his wife's lips.

"Tomorrow?"

"Urgh so soon?"

Droosha leaned in and capture his lips. Boxter moaned to it and deepened the kiss. It didn't take long after that, to have him agreeing to every request in Droosha's mind.

…

Boxter climbed the stairs of his home after a long day at work. Half of his uniform had already been discarded as he made his way to his room to get his things before showering, when he found himself in front of his son's room. Droosha's words echoing through his mind. He glanced at the bag in his hand, the bag he bought after Droosha had reminded him about their talk last night. She really wanted this out of the way.

Blindly, he turned the knob of the room and stepped inside. The room was a mess, like always. Boxter chuckled at this. Guy always had tons of things running through his brain at the same time and it showed in everything he did. That and he was also lazy, very lazy. That was even before grew up and gained all the interest in extreme sports, making his room and belongings turn into an even bigger cluster mess.

Boxter placed the bag on the bed and looked around with a closer eye. His boy had certainly grown. Posters of extreme events and video games adorned the walls. Clothes scattered all around accompanied the cables to his TV, video game system and computer inside the room. The closet door was tightly shut, which raised a brow on Boxter but he let it slide given the other thing that caught his eye.

Reaching for a scattered magazine Boxter eyes widen when he opened it to find a semi naked woman a top of a motorcycle. He turned the page –since it said it was a sport magazine- however the more pages he flipped through, the worse it got, with more semi naked women that nearly took the entire page. Not only that but the 'clothes' varied and God was that even consider clothing? It looked painted to the skin…

"I'm telling you Maz it was so easy... Woah! Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Guy as he stepped into the room.

Startled, Boxter dropped the magazine he was watching and turned to Guy who still had a hand on the knob and the other on the phone on his ear.

"Guy," was the only thing that came out of Boxter's mouth as he watched his son.

Guy raised an eyebrow and turned to his phone, "Um, Maz I'll talk to you later."

Boxter waited until the call was off to turn back to his son.

"Talking to Maz?" he asked.

Guy nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"What were you talking about? It sounded interesting," said Boxter trying to make conversation and stop his racing heart beat.

Guy rolled his eyes, "It was this boss in a video game, it took me less than an hour to beat. Maz was wondering how."

Boxter nodded through the explanation, "That's amazing son."

Both remained silent for a long time until Boxter picked the dropped magazine.

"This is…quite the interesting material you got here son."

Guy shrugged, "It's an old issue. Actually I have to see if the new one is out."

Boxter tensed at that, "Really?"

"Yeah. Um…dad, not that I don't love the small talk but, what are you doing here?"

Boxter cleared his throat, "Well… I… actually came to talk to you son. You see your mother has notice certain…behavior of yours lately."

Guy froze at his words. _So Droosha was right_ , Boxter thought.

"So I came here to have a little talk about it."

Guy eyed his father and wearily moved towards his side. Once his son was seated Boxter took a deep breath and started.

"You see son, I know growing up is hard…and weird. It'll probably get harder and weirder as time goes on, but as a parent is my job to help you every step of the way, even if it might be a little awkward."

Guy –who was slightly shaking and resisting the urge to run- nodded and swallowed trying to get some hydration to his throat.

"And well your mom and I just want you to be safe and cautious because, this is a difficult road you're taking at the moment and we understand. We want to let you know that we just want you to be safe and that you don't commit any crazy acts. Always remember consent is key…"

Guy froze again, this time a frown drawing on his eyes brows but he didn't interrupt.

"I went through the same changes you're going through and I have experience. I also think I might be a little late to the rodeo but…"

"Woah, woah, woah," said Guy standing up and turning to his dad. "What are you talking about?"

Boxter blinked, "I'm giving you the talk."

Guy eyes widen before making some weird connection before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Guy kept laughing but shook his head, "I already know where babies come from."

Guy continued laughing as he spoke, "Mom told me remember."

Boxter blinked, "Yeah but it's always nice to have it again, as a reminder."

Guy slowly regained his form and took several deep breaths, "Okay, okay, okay, I'm better now. Sorry about that it's just… I didn't think you'd touch the subject again."

Boxter sighed. And here he was making a fool of himself trying to make a point.

"Well I guess this makes things easier," he said.

"It depends?" said Guy. "What made this turn of events?"

Boxter scratched the back of his neck, "Well your mom found several things…"

Guy raised a brow.

"She found make-up on you and your room smelled like perfume," said Boxter.

Guy thought for a second, "Kelly got a new perfume and came here. As for the make-up I guess it was when that girl in school that tripped and fell on me. I cleaned the stain as best as I could but I guess it didn't work."

Boxter nodded, "Why didn't you tell your mother?"

Guy shrugged, "I didn't think it mattered; besides I know better than to go out and have sex without protecting myself."

Boxter smiled, "Well I guess I should tell your mom about it. However I'll still give you these, better safe than sorry. I hope you take care of yourself."

Guy took the bag and stare inside it seeing two boxes of condoms inside it, "I guess I'll have to save them."

"The other one is for your sister," said Boxter. "Hopefully both of you won't use it."

Guy rolled his eyes, "I'll give Kelly hers."

Boxter stretched his hand, "That's Droosha's job."

Guy took the second box and gave it to his dad, "Making mom take the fall?"

"After this she better suffer like I did," said Boxter walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Guy kept close attention to his father's footsteps as he went to his room then back down to the bathroom. During that time Guy got busy hiding the box on his drawer before turning to his closet. Opening the doors, Guy took his entrance to the She Lair where he saw Sheila drinking a digital drink, her mouth towards a small screen next to her's.

"Had fun?" asked Guy walking over to her.

"Oh you have no idea," she said turning to Guy.

"She-larious," replied a laughing Maz from the revolving chair in front of the screen.

Guy rolled his eyes.

"But nice excuses," said Maz regaining his composure.

"At least they thought I was sexually active," said Guy dropping on a bean bag, "You picture the 'I know you're gay' talk?"

Maz laughed, "I would totally watch that one. Although with the rumors that are going around if your parents find out you'll be in a worse conversation that the one of being gay."

Guy shivered, "The 'I know you're dating your best friend speech' along with 'I know you're SheZow', killer combo."

"Want another funny one?" asked Sheila turning her screen to Kelly's room where the teen just arrived.

"Oh this one's going to be good," said Guy pulling the bean bag towards the screen.

"Popcorn?" said Maz gesturing to the bag of popcorn on his lap as Droosha walked into the room.

"Don't mind if I do," said Guy as Droosha started the conversation.

"Kelly, we need to talk…"


End file.
